Natural Harmonia Gropius
by Lord Hyness
Summary: This is a headcanon backstory of the character N from Pokemon Black and White, followed by an original plot. There are major spoilers for the game in this! I'm also trying to make Ghetsis look even worse than before. Enjoy!
1. My Backstory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

I, N, have fled to Alola.

I just can't face you, Hilbert. Not after all that I did, at Father's behalf.

How could Ghetsis, my own father, do this to me?

Reshiram understands everything that has happened to me. And I will recount it to you now.

My earliest memory is of a Zweilous taking me into his cave. The species are normally vicious and territorial, you know this yourself, Hilbert, you have one on your team, but this Zweilous was nurturing and motherly. He taught me how to speak the language of the Pokémon.

My second memory was when I was 3, and walking. The memory in question was of Ghetsis finding me as I was playing in some nearby woods. I should have suspected sooner, when I saw that sickening grin on his face. Zweilous's two heads recoiled with anger as he picked me up and struggled to cuddle me. My memory then was of Ghetsis taking out a Poké Ball and forcing Zweilous in.

I was taken to what would be my castle, currently under construction. Zweilous was released and separated from me forever.

I arrived to find Anthea and Concordia setting up my room for me. Anthea immediately cuddled me while Concordia, unaware that Ghetsis had already found me, brought me to see him.

'What a…wonderful freak…I mean child.' growled Ghetsis.

Several years of monotony went by as I was kept in the confinements of my castle, when one day I had wandered out of my room and found Ghetsis's journal. Only now do I realise what it meant. This is what it said.

'Today I will kill my brother and his wife with my bare hands, and let their child grow up in the woods.'

I remember thinking, 'What is killing? Is it good? Is the child me? Of course it's good. My father is the kindest man in the world.'

Later that day, Ghetsis left the castle once again to give a public sermon about how keeping Pokémon was a despicable crime. I had heard that children got their first Pokémon at 11, and I vowed never to do that. Ghetsis's words had already persuaded me.

Once my father returned, he had two more Poké Balls in his hands, containing a Seismitoad and an Eelektross. I was convinced that Ghetsis was safeguarding the Pokémon, never using them. Why would he go against his own mantra?

One more year of tedium and visits from Ghetsis, Anthea, and Concordia, when I heard Zweilous screaming for help. I ran outside, as I witnessed Father giggling childishly as he attempted to rip one of his heads off with his hand, with his Seismitoad, Eelektross, and Bisharp forced to watch. It appeared that in an unspecified panic, which I now realise the full horrors of, he had bitten my father's arm off.

And rip it off Ghetsis did. Once the severed head fell from his body, I watched him contort as he evolved into Hydreigon, with Ghetsis smiling in triumph.

Ghetsis had seen me watch and said these words that have stuck in my head.

'Remember, N, you saw the bad side of me. If you don't want to see the bad side, NEVER misbehave. My bad side and I are completely different people.'

From that moment, I vowed to see only the good side.

Except one time, the bad side was revealed again.

It was just before you came to challenge me. Ghetsis spoke serenely, calmly. Then his bad side erupted in fury, paralysing me with fear. He said I had ruined everything I wanted by allowing a friend into the castle, and that only people who were twisted and inhuman had the time to make friends.

I now flash forward to the battle you had with Ghetsis, where he revealed his true colours and shattered my life. He was a good man. What happened to him?

When you combatted Hydreigon with Zekrom, I could feel the empathy that Zekrom felt towards Hydreigon, and I could sense the sheer fear radiating from Ghetsis's main Pokémon, also known as the only real parent I ever had. Maybe his fear of punishment by Ghetsis was what drove him to work extra hard in that battle.

'Save…me…' sobbed Hydreigon as Ghetsis laughed, Hydreigon knocking out Zekrom with Dragon Pulse.

After the battle, I snuck out my first real parent and examined him. However, I could feel no pulse. I could hear no thoughts. Hydreigon was dead. I finally broke down completely. Hydreigon was an innocent Pokémon who didn't deserve his fate. He was a good soul.

But in a way, I was happy. I finally noticed that he looked at peace for the first time in 20 years.

The stress of living under an abusive trainer, and the heated battle had been too much for him.

I intend to avoid that fate. That's why I've escaped to another region. I hope you can forgive me Hilbert. Thank you for listening.


	2. Despair, Revenge, and Hospitality

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon. There will be POV switching from here on out.**

**N POV:**

I, Natural Harmonia Gropius, or N, have finally escaped the wrath of my abusive father, bringing along the Poké Ball that contained his Hydreigon, or my first father.

Reshiram landed on the beach of a place named Hau'oli City, causing quite the storm. Sunbathers panicked as the personification of truth graced the shores.

'Do not flee! Reshiram is nothing to be afraid of!' I cried, to no avail.

However, one person was still wandering on the beach. The girl was in a pretty, quartz-white dress and had a cheerful smile. She had beautiful green eyes, shining brightly, but quivering slightly, as if she had been abused by a parent herself.

'There is no need to be afraid of Reshiram! She's just a little boisterous!' I apologised.

'Please, there is no need to apologise. She's a lovely Pokémon. Do you mind if I feed her?'

'Certainly. She's carried me all the way from Unova. Reshiram is bound to be exhausted.' I affirmed.

The girl fed Reshiram a burger, causing her to squeal in delight, and pet her for good measure.

'That was Sun's. Don't tell him I did that!' she giggled.

'Excuse me miss, but what is your name?' I asked, hoping to establish a formality.

'I'm Lillie. And what is your name?'

'My name is N.'

'I don't wish to be rude, but that's an odd name, isn't it?'

'My father chose it.' I replied with nervousness in my voice, as if he was watching.

Lillie clearly picked up on the tension in my voice but didn't comment further.

'Why don't you and Reshiram stay with us?' Lillie beamed.

'If I may.' I replied.

Hilbert POV:

'_Are you here, N? N!' I shouted; desperation evident in my voice._

'_Hilbert, why don't you rest for a minute? You've been shouting yourself hoarse for an hour.' my girlfriend Skyla, the Gym Leader of Mistralton City, suggested._

'_You may be right.' I muttered poignantly._

_We stopped for lunch at a fast-food restaurant (I normally never touched these, but Skyla insisted that it would do me good). However, even the taste of the pie I'd ordered couldn't take my mind off the man who'd changed me and helped me discover the true evils of Team Plasma. I was so sick with grief that Skyla had to finish my pie for me._

'_I know a friend who might help us.' Skyla blurted out suddenly after eating my pie._

'_Who is it?' I reacted rapidly. I had to know! 6 months searching the entirety of Unova for my friend had really taken its toll on my physical health._

'_Her name is Jasmine, and she lives in Olivine City in Johto.'_

'_Thank you, thank you, thank you!' I squealed, showering my gorgeous girlfriend with kisses before falling into her powerful but lean arms. Then I started._

'_Why didn't you tell me before?' I yelled. 'We could have saved all this time!'_

'_I'm so sorry, Hilbert. Jasmine mentioned a green-haired man to me, but I didn't want to start making assumptions. I thought it would only upset you.'_

'_I'm…sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that.' I hung my head in shame. 'I'm just so worried about him. Are you sure he should be out yet without any of his friends? That man Ghetsis warped his mind so much that his emotional growth is stunted.'_

'_That's why we'll ask Jasmine for help! We'll see if she knows anything about N!'_

'_How will we get there though?'_

'_You do remember that I'm a pilot, don't you? I'm supposed to be delivering food to Johto anyway.'_

'_Oh yeah.' Hilbert laughed sheepishly._

'_Besides, you can distract me. It will be agony sitting next to all those cakes.'_

Ghetsis POV (I lied when I said there would only be 2 POVs):

**I AM PERFECTION!**

**How could that upstart of a child defeat me? My plan was perfect!**

**Now, I'm stuck in jail. But I will rise again! I will strike that freak down with my bare hand. I will tear his throat out.**

**But first, I'll make that rat suffer.**

**Just you wait, you inhuman monster. No prison cell can contain me, the king of humanity! I've already strangled the guards to death, and now I will escape.**

**Bah! My Pokémon were useless and weak. I was perfect!**

**And when I freeze you solid with my new plan, Hilbert, I will laugh at your suffering.**

**Just you wait.**


End file.
